Safe and sound
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: Nadie penso que el pequeño lemur de pelaje amarillo sufria al menos una semana al año. Nadie creyo que la alegre nutria de central park se sentiria tan sola y destrozada. Despues de un accidente, Mort comprendera que nunca estuvo solo y Marlene podra volver a proteger a lo que perdio hace tanto tiempo.


**hola, este es mi primer fic que no es de romance, espero que les guste y si no avanzo rapido es que estoy en monterrey, pero tratare de avanzarle a esta y a mis demas historias :D **

**Los pinguinos de madagascar no me pertenecen**

Era una hermosa mañana en Nueva York, el amanecer que iluminaba la ciudad prometía que este día seria tranquilo y prometedor. El aire cálido protegía a cualquier persona que se encontrara fuera de su casa, sin embargo ¿quien querría estar fuera de casa a estas horas de la mañana?

En el habitad de los lemures, al parecer, un diminuto lemur se había despertado mas temprano de lo normal, y extrañamente, no fue por una patada de su rey, Julien. Esta semana Mort despertaba para contemplar el crepúsculo matutino y recordar su pasado en Madagascar. Aunque nadie lo notaba, un vació y dolor había comenzado a crecer al sentir aquellos momentos tan cerca de el. Era tan curioso como no se acercaba a los pies en estos días aunque a Julien le daba igual. Mort era distante con el y maurice, no quería hablar con nadie. Se limitaba a esconderse detrás de las barras de bambú y regresar con el rey cuando era la hora de hacer la meme.

Esta mañana era casi mágica era el comienzo del verano y un bello solsticio seria la entrada perfecta para la época del año mas esperada por la mayoría de los animales. Hielitos, vacaciones y diversión si, era lo ideal para disfrutar de este tiempo caluroso. Sin embargo, a Mort le era la estación que no le gustaba mucho.

El lemur de pelaje café dorado se acerco un poco al rey Julien y a esos "cálidos" y finos pies, tenia las ansias de tocarlos, pero esta vez tenia una razón para querer estar allí: protección necesitaba sentirse protegido y amado, de hecho, quizás lo necesito siempre, aunque no le prestaba atención a eso. Se encontraba ocupado alabando al rey.

Como era habitual, el rey Julien lo había lanzado de nuevo, y cayo directamente al estanque de la nutria Marlene, era costumbre que cayera por ahí cada lunes, pero esta vez Marlene tuvo la amabilidad de despertar de su sueño por sacar a ojos tristes del estanque. Cuando la nutria vio al lemur flotar en el agua con una sonrisa caida, ella le pregunto

-¿Que pasa Mort?-

-El agua esta tibia- respondió fingiendo inocencia

Marlene cargo a Mort en sus patas y lo llevo a su cama de piedra, busco una cobija calentita y una almohada blanda que solo sacaba en ocasiones especiales.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí, te puedes resfriar- dijo Marlene mientras preparaba la cama para el animalito.

Cuando Mort se acosto, sintio algo calido recorriendo por su cuerpo, algo tan parecido a lo que sintio hace años en su antiguo hogar, Marlene se dio cuenta de que el pobre estaba un poco deprimido, asi que ella le preparo un licuado de mango.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto delicadamente

-Si, algo- respondio triste el lemur- Uuuu mango

Mort se tomo el licuado con gusto y le entrego el vaso a Marlene, luego se volvió a acostar. Marlene se habia dado cuenta de que el pequeño tenia un bigote de espuma y se rio ligeramente, después, con su dedo se lo quito.

-Eres muy amable- dijo Mort

-Gracias-

Aunque Marlene fingiera felicidad, no era muy buena con las mentiras, incluso Mort detecto un rastro de tristeza.

-No estas sonriendo ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto el lemur

Marlene suspiro- No Mort, es que.. es algo personal-

-A mi tambien me hizo falta alguien-

-Yo,,, tuve un hijo, pero no sobrevivio cuando nacio- Marlene ruvo tragarse sus palabras para permanecer segura y tranquia, como si el dolor ya hubiera desaparecido.

Mort se bajo de la cama y abrazo a Marlene, ella le respondió el gesto cargándolo y le beso la frente con ternura

-A lo mejor el esta con los espitirus del cielo cuidandote- dijo el pequeño

Marlene sonrio de nuevo- Espero que si, en fin regresa a la cama, puedes quedarte cuando quieras, es domingo y el zoologico abre a las 2.

Mort obedecio a la hembra mientras que ella buscaba su guitarra, le queria dar algo especial, asi que fue a la cama y empezo a cantar una cancion que ella compuso cuando era una niña.

I remember tears streaming down your face, (safe and sound taylor swift)  
When I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darlin' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when the music's gone, gone…

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

Just close your eyes,  
You'll be all right.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Mort sonrio- tu voz es agradable, me hace sentir seguro-

Marlene lo miro con tranquilidad, sabia que el pequeñin estaba a salvo a su lado, sin embargo, en su corazon, algo comenzo a crearse, algo que nunca tuvo y algo que necesito.

-Mi cabeza me duele- el lemur pequeño comenzo a sentirse mal, se levanto de la cama y se desmayo, pero fue alcanzado por la nutria.

-!Mort!-


End file.
